


Choke Me

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Choking, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Rough Sex, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:Bulma wants Vegeta to choke her during sex 😈 but Vegeta struggles with it due to being afraid of hurting her.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 37





	Choke Me

”You don't have to actually choke me, you know that, right?”

”Woman.” He breathed through his nose rarely, staring down at the very confusing and very naked woman underneath him. ”You make no sense.”

She grinned wickedly. One hand that was clinging to his shoulders came up to his neck, right beneath the jaw. Her thumb and middle finger pushed down slightly, creating a tightness in his upper throat. 

”Like that?”

A smile was his answer. ”Now, choke me and claim that dripping pussy like it's yours.”

This time, Vegeta grinned before flipping them over. When he clamped a hand around her throat - which earned an excited gasp from her - and began slamming his cock between her legs. Already, she was getting noticeably wetter. ”You already are. Now. Scream for me, ” he growled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
